


Are My Own

by PrinceOmey



Series: The Eventful Life of An Alpha's Mate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Lydia, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Sexy Stiles, Victor's Secret AU, emissary Danny, hale family is alive, model!Stiles, model!derek, slightly possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOmey/pseuds/PrinceOmey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are living it up. Modeling for Victor's Secret becomes their fame, their careers, but it could also bring the wrong type of attention. Maybe even some drama, because Derek is still struggling to vocalize his feelings and his actions usually speak louder than his words. Besides, he has to deal with the rogue Alpha trying to snatch up his mate, a mate who doesn't know he has a mate. Stiles needs to get his head out of his books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts Today

                                                                                                          

 

Landing was a relief. Stiles was tired even though he’d been sitting down for hours Taking the plane from the biggest island to Freeport didn’t help. He followed Lydia out of the airport, his luggage rolling behind him and his duffle bag hitting his upper thigh lazily as he walked. She looked just as tired, her sunglasses were big enough to cover her entire vision. The Dolce and Gabbana symbol of her sunglasses shimmered in the warm sun when they walked outside. 

“Derek,” she said in an expectant tone as she righted her luggage and waited. Stiles covered his eyes from the sun as he reached them, “Fine,” Derek grunted as he dropped his own duffle next to Stiles and walked onto the street. He put his index and middle finger strategically into his lips before whistling down a cab.

Derek was quick to stuff everyone’s luggage into the trunk of the cab, Lydia ushered Stiles in quickly and if he hadn’t known the women for three years he’d think she was kidnapping him. Derek quickly got into the cab himself, “to the Coral Beach Hotel, please.” The dark toned man nodded, he looked through his rear view mirror right at Stiles who was warmly snuggled between Lydia and Derek. Stiles smiled, but the man quickly looked away in favor of driving.

To say the Bahamas were beautiful was an understatement. They were gorgeous! First landing on the bigger island was an event, but it was kind of empty compared to Freeport, or was it the Grand Bahamas? Stiles took out his cell phone from his left pocket. It was early, not even ten in the morning.

He might as well get comfortable, he took out his ear buds but it was Lydia who stopped him and gestured for him to look outside. “Get acquainted with the place, Stiles. You won’t be leaving until next week.” Next week? “I thought it was only going to be a couple of days,” Stiles said as he looked out the window from Lydia’s side. She looked at him plainly with her sunglasses concealing her eyes, “why do you think I look done? I had to extend my absence at the agency for a full week; Victor’s Secret just mentioned this to me on the plane here. Not like I mind spending time in this gorgeous place, but I’ll have my work cut out for me when I get back to the city.”

Stiles slumped in his seat, how many pictures were they going to take? Where they going to film a really long commercial? He’d need to contact his professors. He’d be gone for an extra two days.

It took a little while, but they made it to their hotel and Stiles was surprised when he learned he got his own room. It was paid for, all of it. He half expected that, but he was still surprised. He was lead away by a friendly women, she was all smiles and happy chatter as she told him that if he needed anything all he had to do was notify the front desk. Stiles thanked her when she opened the door to his room, and then thanked her again before she smiled and shut the door behind herself.

He turned again to the face the delicate room. He dropped his things onto the bed with a sigh and then took off his sneakers. He could do with an hour nap. He walked over to the porch with half closed eyes and looked out into the beach past the outdoor pool through the glass of the porch door. Who wanted a pool when you had such a beautiful beach? He slid the glass porch door aside and walked out with a deep breath. He was only two stories up, but that was enough for him to have an amazing view. Everything looked so simple, yet elegant. The warm tropic breeze was enough for him to open his eyes fully and then yawn.

He stretched his arms up towards the blue sky, the sunlight caressing his face as he smiled gently. It was a good thing he wore his Victor’s Secret jogging shorts. They fit the weather perfectly. He was so occupied with enjoying himself in the blissful sun he didn’t notice the camera crew appearing down by the beach already setting up. He also didn’t notice the one crew member that had decided to film him relaxing and almost falling asleep as he held on to the porch’s railings. With a tired sigh, Stiles rubbed his eyes and turned to head back into the hotel room seeking the bed for a much needed nap.

\--

Derek showered when he was done setting his things down in his room. He got ready for the shoot and even did a couple push-ups before throwing on a thin, white cotton shirt with black lines running horizontal. He didn’t bother to cover the swimming trunks he wore, since that was what the commercial would consist of. He combed his hair back to look sleek, but that was it. He was out the door with his pre packed duffle and the room key inside the duffle’s small pocket soon enough. The sound of his flip flops were the only sound in the hallway as he left the hotel room. He even met a fellow model who was walking out of the place with a tired look on his face. He smiled at him casually and together both of them walked towards the beach.

“The makeup people better be ready,” a dark man with a great jaw half yawned as he walked alongside Derek. The warm breeze tickled the palms trees as they walked. “They always are,” Derek said with amusement as they passed the outdoor pool surrounded by spaced lounging chairs. They reached the beach just in time because the rest of the models were there already dressed (read: undressed) and ready.

Derek’s shirt was the first thing to come off before his flip flops were left neatly on top of his folded white shirt. The breeze was picking up slightly and that caused a short shiver to run down his spine, but it was still warm. He headed over to Emily, he knew Emily. He had worked with her once before when shooting for Dolce, she had been sweet.

He was getting his face put on, that was what Laura called it, all though it wasn’t much for him. The slight darker tone under his eyes was covered, his lips moisturized, face moisturized and concealed slightly, and lastly a small amount of mascara to make his eye lashes stand out. It wasn’t that bad, the mascara used at least looked natural. His eyebrows needed no help.

Derek was chatting with the camera man whose name he hadn’t asked for yet. He was telling Derek to place himself inside the water or lay down close to the shore to have the water and foam touch him. Derek had an idea of what to do so he nodded and was getting ready when he saw Lydia leading a flustered Stiles out onto the set.

“Sorry,” Stiles apologized with an attractive red flush on his creamy cheeks, “it’s alright,” Emily said with a smile. The scent of attraction was something that was common on these sets, he figured, but Emily’s scent overpowered the rest for a moment as she got Stiles ready. He looked away in time to have his picture taken, his body covered in sand and the water caressing his muscled body.

\--

   There was something completely horrifying about modeling. It was actually very treacherous. Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his short, skin tight swimming trunks. They weren’t really trunks, they were more like briefs, and he used the word loosely.

Sure, he looked damn sexy in them, but what in the world was a ‘walking shot’? Should he just walk down the beach, and why was the makeup artist always retouching his face? He looked around a little before spotting Derek in the same trunks, but with a firm scowl on his face. It worked for him, it was attractive.

“This wind is horrible,” Emily said with a sigh as she dabbed more highlighter under Stiles’ eyes. It’s not like he felt emasculated by the makeup, it was just something new for him. Apparently the highlight makeup would make him look brighter, whatever the fuck that meant.

Anyway she was right. It was pretty windy outside today, but warm. Stiles was tired, the flight to these islands was bad on his sleep. The sights were amazing, the beach was beautiful, and the sand was like the sand he only saw in pictures, but oh he wanted to sleep. Then Lydia dragged him out of his room just as he was about to fall into the depths of rest. Let’s not forget he also had homework, he took a deep breath before walking away from Emily when the photographer motioned for him to get ready.

Stiles tried to channel back the being he had been in New York with Russell James. It was working for the most part, but Derek was so good at this. He looked like he hated it, but he was good at his job. Meanwhile Stiles stood in the sand as awkward as ever. He was nervous, honestly, this was the real deal. Then the photographer gestured over to Derek who was laying in the sand all sexy like, fuck, Stiles felt his knees go weak. Yes, because Derek was a delicious sight, but also because he had no idea how to do that. 

Wasn’t he supposed to only model Blue? Or is he forgetting something? Well he’s already here so might as well get to it, but the stress he was feeling wasn’t letting him relax so he took a deep breath and shook out his hands. “Alright,” Stiles whispered before looking at the expensive camera and smiling. Lydia raised her eyebrow at him in question over by where she sat on a large, straw chair with a margarita in hand. She was enjoying this.

Stiles decided that a good picture would be a flirty picture, and what better to let him be flirty than his idiocy, so he shifted his hip to the side and winked at the camera with his hands carelessly clasped behind his back. The camera clicked. Alright, this was good.

Maybe some hand action would do some good, he decided cocky gun hands and sly smiles could also work, and they did. Click.

Then came the kicking the sand to the side with his foot. Click.

Then he was running and smiling and finally pushing Derek to the side with innocence on his face and sand covering his entire toned body. Click. Click. Click.

Derek wasn’t one to be out played, so he took Stiles by the hips and lifted him then carried him over his shoulders. They laughed. The fun went on for only a little while before Derek put him back down and the photographers waved for a break.

“Emily!” Stiles said with surprise when she sprayed his leg with glitter tan. “What?” she asked with confusion, “It’s just a shade darker than your skin tone. Besides, it’ll make your legs looks more toned.” Stiles didn’t argue after that, he changed into new swimming trunks. These were purple with green strips. He walked and kind of waved at the photographer who took a picture of him even though Stiles hadn’t even reached his spot. He was getting the hang of this whole modeling thing.

The real fun came when it began to get darker and video cameras were brought out for a commercial. All the guys gathered together, and really the wind was picking up now.

“Here,” a man with short blonde hair and a badge placed inside a plastic necklace said as he handed Stiles the soft sweater. The VS logo was placed nicely on the upper left and it was expectantly blue. Oh. This was his moment.

Derek came up behind him in only underwear. Not briefs, but underwear with little to hide. “Don’t you feel a little…I don’t know, naked?” Stiles asked, he was serious, this much of a breeze and the lack of clothes would have him uncomfortable. At least he had the thin sweater. What he asked had him thinking a little before Derek even answered, Stiles had blushed only a little, but the half nakedness had fluttered out of his mind easily enough during the shoot. He wasn’t uncomfortable with his body, but he wasn’t someone who enjoyed being almost naked in front of everyone. It was actually very stressing; he had to look good from now on. Always. Every shoot.

“Calm down,” Derek said in a soft voice as he placed a hand on Stiles’ lower back. “You’re heart rate is picking up. Either you’re nervous or about to run for it.”

The small moment of hysteria left him slowly, “I’m okay.”

The director of the commercial began to explain his vision briefly before the sunlight disappeared. It was getting closer to sunset and this light did well for shadows.

Stiles shook his head in preparation, the slight retouching to his face was attractive, but Derek preferred him without it. “Go on,” Derek pushed Stiles forward with one naked, muscled shoulder when the director called for him. Stiles walked across the sand towards the outdoor pool surrounded by sand. Derek and the rest watched for a moment as the cameras were placed and the filming began.

\--

Stiles was the shit.

He might not know he is, but he is. Derek was impressed by the way he was able to handle the stress he was being put under. He was new to all of this. Derek at least had some practice. Stiles impressed everyone with his smiles and flirty facial expressions as he walked across the length of the pool. His thin sweater swayed in the breeze and his toned muscles looked soft and detailed from the sunset’s rays.

He would be a sight to see in the commercials, but that was in the commercial, Derek at least could marvel at the real thing.

It was everyone else’s turn next, Stiles was here and there appearing in scenes with his playful expressions and swaying sweater.

Derek had to walk out of the pool, which he absolutely expected. Great jaw was put to run across the beach, splash in the water meanwhile Derek had to go through the torture of watching Stiles be wrestled to the ground by the tanned man with stubble bordering his own, and the man who reminded him of some Harry Potter character. Stiles was laughing, so he wasn’t too inclined to take him away and hide him from these men. He had to get his instincts under control.

“You know him?” Great jaw asked. He stood next to Derek with a towel blanketing him as they both watched the three men goofing off. Stiles had made friends pretty fast.

“Yea,” Derek said, “you don’t sound so excited,” Great jaw mocked with half a laugh.

“I’m Boyd by the way, nice to meet you.” Derek looked at Boyd with a genuine smile, “Derek, it’s nice to meet you too.” They shook hands before both of them were called over for another scene. This time with the Hispanic looking man, his name was Armando. Derek only knew this because when you carry a man on your shoulders while he only wore underwear, you kind of asked for his name.

Finally, as the darkness settled on them and the winds began to calm down more until it was just pleasantly warm. The shoot was ending and he was grateful for it. Lydia had left a while ago, murmuring something about work calls.

It made him wonder why they needed an entire week here.

The cameras were being put away and Stiles was swaying tiredly even though the wind was calm. Derek went over to him, still in his underwear, but with at least his own thin sweater even if it might be a size too small. His flip flops stepped on the sand comfortably as he reached Stiles who was already gathering his things so he could escape to his room.

“You good?” Derek asked, Stiles looked up from putting on his flip flops and shrugged. “I’m tired. It was really fun, but I can see why you had a face of death when the camera wasn’t on you.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “come on, I think you need a walk on the beach.”

Stiles arched his eyebrows for a moment, but shrugged. Derek placed his duffle bag firmly on his right shoulder as Stiles walked with him on his left. The sun was pretty much gone, only a small amount still peaking from the sea. Stiles huffed before taking off his flip flops and holding them in his left hand as they walked. Derek did the same with a soft smile, “have you ever done this?”

Stiles nodded, but didn’t look up. “The walks on the beach part? Oh yea, when my mom was alive we used to go there every summer. I would get my hair buzzed off and we’d head over to Coronado. The modeling part? Not so much.” Stiles laughed for a moment, he really was tired.

“What about you?” Stiles asked. He looked up this time. “The modeling part? I’ve done it before, the walks on the beach? Not really. I used to live up North when I was younger. For the summer we’d go to Beacon Hills.”

“Of course,” Stiles said as he kicked a little bit of sand, “you went when I left at the same time of the year.” He nudged Derek’s shoulder with his own for a moment. “Do you mind if we head back?”

Derek shook his head as he led them back, it was dark now and the only light came from the hotel which was probably why Stiles wanted to go back. That and he reeked of sleep. Sleep was a weird smell, it was always cozy and warm, but it rarely made Derek feel the same. Stiles’ sleepy scent, that was also warm and cozy, but it made Derek _want_ to snuggle him into a sleep filled with warm hugs and cuddles.

“Here,” Derek said before taking Stiles’ hand and leading him across the small distance they had walked and back to the outdoor pool. He let Stiles’ hand go only when Stiles nodded at him. They walked together across the length of the pool, both of them comfortable in the silence. 

-

      Stiles showered, he had sand in places he wasn’t comfortable having it in. Who knew modeling could be so tiring? With a yawn he was able to pull on some briefs. He wasn’t going to wear a shirt. Not tonight, it was still warm and sleeping with the patio door open with the netting was becoming a better suited idea.

As he rolled onto bed, literally rolling onto the mattress since he was too tired to even crawl, Stiles thought about the upcoming week. What were they suppose to do with an entire week? There couldn’t possibly be so many commercials to film. He yawned as he thought about this, his eyes begging to close. When he did fall asleep, it was blissful.

\--

He was wrong. They could do so much in a week, so much.

“How many pictures does it take to find the right ‘angel’?” Stiles asked. He was currently in a very tight shirt, his biceps lined and nipples half visible through the thin, purple, wet cotton. Derek tried his best avoiding the sight.

“They’re just trying to see how to best photograph you,” Derek said from his spot sitting next to Stiles’ legs on the warm beach sand. He had his legs pulled into himself, leaning slightly into Stiles’ toned right leg as Stiles stood tall and attractive next to him. His hip was slightly leaning to the right, his arms crossed and face relaxed. Stiles preformed the perfect poses without even trying; Derek smirked as he looked up at him.

“Stop talking, unless you want a billboard size picture of yourself with your mouth askew all over Victor’s Secret ads.”

Stiles huffed as he looked down at Derek, “maybe the people will enjoy a picture of me shooing you away.” Derek drew in his solid eyebrows in protest, but it was too late and Stiles was already pushing him away with the heel of his foot. Derek batted ridiculously at his foot which was trying its hardest to imprint itself on his face. “Stiles!” Derek said low, and in frustration. The camera clicked, making Derek fall back onto the sand defeated. Stiles joined him with a laugh and a soothing pat to his bare chest. “Cheer up, sourwolf. We’re going to be here for a while.”

Derek was perfectly fine when it came to photoshoots. He could be poised, and he was always professional. The problem was Stiles, of course. He was finally getting to model the Blue line and having him prancing around in swim wear photobombing everyone’s pictures wasn’t helping. He didn’t do it often enough to piss of the photographers, Stiles probably _couldn’t_ piss off the photographers. They had all taken to Stiles so smoothly.

It was just the way he had photobombed the last picture, Derek’s picture.

Derek had been walking through some mild vegetation, the camera following his capturing eyes when Stiles erupted from his side and jumped onto his back, like a fucking monkey. Derek had whirled Stiles around and dragged him away from the photographer who was laughing, probably at Derek’s ‘done’ expression.

So the problem was Stiles. Yes, Stiles was Derek’s problem, because how was he suppose to keep his wolf rained in enough to keep his eyes from flashing with the camera if _Stiles was jumping onto his bare_ _back and not wearing much of anything, and causing both their skins to glide across one  anothers!?_ It was a dilemma; one Derek was hesitant to stop.

  

              


	2. Let There Be Stiles

                                                                                   

Stiles had learned a thing or two while being at the Bahamas, not necessarily about the islands, but mostly about photography. Light was essential, so he smiled at the lens with half lidded eyes and a sleepy posture on the bed. He wasn’t trying to be sexy…okay maybe a little, but honestly the director had decided on a whim to show up and snap pictures of Stiles in bed. With morning breath, that wasn’t sexy. It wasn’t like people would smell his breath through the picture, but still.

“Yea…” Stiles yawned as he stretched out on the bed and waved away the camera man, “let me sleep a little more, man. This week has been exhausting.”

There was one more shutter from the camera before the director was rushing the crew out of Stiles’ room. Stiles snuggled deeper into his bed, hands rearranging the covers before he could dive back into their warmth. He practically moaned as he clutched the bed closer to himself.

Although he couldn’t clutch for long before he was remembering his homework. He’d have to get the rest done today and email it to his teachers by five in the afternoon. Reluctantly, and with a heavy heart, Stiles got out of bed in search for his duffle, a pencil, his laptop, and his homework. He might as well take a shower and get ready for the day.

He stumbled into the shower, his briefs around his ankles before he practically ripped them off and tossed them out of the bathroom and through the open door. He rubbed his face with warm water pleasurably; sighs and grunts fell out his mouth alongside the sound of the spray hitting the hard surface of the floor and his smooth skin. Though he did like to play with the soft hairs on his arms when they got wet.

He eventually began to actually wash his body, and then shampooed his hair lazily before rinsing off and turning off the water. He sleepily dragged on his clothes. He glanced at his homework lying dreadfully on his bed, maybe later. He was yawning when he stepped out of his room, room key in hand up above his head in a stretch.  First his left side with his left arm and then bending over to his right side with his right arm high in the air, that’s right, stretching it out to get that blood flow going.

He was shaking out his body when he stepped into the lounge set up for the guests when he saw Derek. He was stirring up a cup of coffee, Stiles could go for coffee.

“Hey!” Stiles beamed with his eyes a little watery from his yawning, but otherwise still totally smoldering Derek’s own eyes. Derek smiled back, a small smile because he was still a little on edge about giving Stiles too much and driving him away. The roughhousing during the photo shoots was just that, a part of the photoshoot. Real life with Stiles was different, Stiles wasn’t aware of Derek’s desire for more between them, or how he was planning on murdering someone eventually to make that happen.

At least that someone would be the alpha who had tried to claim  Stiles in an unforgivable manner. Derek would have left Stiles alone if he was still with Larry, he would have probably, maybe, really tried to stomp out the feelings he had begun harboring for Stiles. That wasn’t the case anymore, Stiles was smiling and shrugging as he made his own cup of coffee next to Derek.

“Man, I still have all that homework I have to get done. We don’t have to work this morning right? Not until much later tonight, unless that midnight shoot is canceled. Is it canceled?

Derek shook his head, turning around to lean against the formica counter. “It’s still going to happen, so you should probably get as much homework done as possible. Need any help?”

He hadn’t really thought that sentence through, but he realized it was worth it when Stiles beamed at him with a nod. “You could totally help me with those parametric equations. You remember math right? Did you go to college? I don’t mean that in an offensive way!” Stiles began to reach out but pulled his hand back cautiously, “my mouth has a mind of its own.”    

Derek took a gulp from his mug. A soft smile decorated his face as he said “I remember enough.”

\--

So they did Stiles’ math homework, which was easy because Derek was apparently really good at math, like amazing.

“But why?” Stiles asked, looking over the paper with the half parabola marked downward with arrows.

“Because,” Derek said as he pointed at the curved line, “the way gravity works is that every second an object falls roughly 10 meters per second, so your y values will logically be further apart down the graph.”

Stiles was good at math, but physics usually had him uncertain a couple times.  
He realizes that physics is also a form of math, he just can’t fully wrap his head around it at times, but as Derek explained the problem, Stiles kicked himself for not getting it on his own.

“Thanks,” he said with his head tilted a little and his eyes squinting at the paper, “I feel a little stupid not seeing that on my own.”

Derek huffed, “you’re not stupid.  Sometimes we just miss things. Maybe if you treated the problem like your professor explained it and stopped seeing it as physics, then you’d understand.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the werewolf; he turned away from him to put away his completed work. “How can I do that if clearly this is a physics problem?”

Derek shook his head a little as he watched Stiles bring out even more homework. “It’s a math problem, just like your statistics class is a math class. Anyway, I’m sure your professor put that problem in there so you could see the basics of a parametric equation.”

Stiles turned to him again, his face was flushed and he seemed a little awkward as he walked around Derek towards the desk and chair. Derek really shouldn’t talk like that about math. He was handsome, sincere, and a nerd at math…Stiles felt faint.

“Need help with that?”

Stiles shook his head, “nah, I’m pretty good at biology.  It’s what I’m majoring in. This last month I kind of stopped focusing on school so I let biology drift away a little. Then there was the photoshoot with Russell and that night was…bad, I still need to find out who that alpha was. The one that tried to…I don’t even know.” Derek fought the urge to comfort him.

“It tried to rape you Stiles, Lydia told me what she saw that night. Well according to Lydia the Alpha was a she, _is_ a she.”

Stiles stopped running his eyes over the text, he turned to Derek then with a look he could describe as fearful, but also curious.

“So we at least know the sex of the Alpha.”

Derek nodded with his eyes serious and jaw tight. He’d find her.

Stiles turned back to his work, he’d be done with Harris’ class soon enough, and then he’d start his second summer classes. Watch out bachelor’s degree because here comes Stilinski! After the lab he’d just worry about his finals. They were supposed to be leaving tomorrow night, he was ready to go home.

“so you’re graduating soon?” Derek tried, but he wasn’t the best at small talk.

Stiles humored him, “yea,” he smiled, “just a little over two months left and I’ll have that degree.”

“So you’re going to do summer classes?” Derek asked as he watched Stiles ready his lab report, figures Stiles like to prepare ahead of time.

“Yes sir, I’m trying to finish up as soon as possible. I haven’t been keeping up a 4.0 for nothing.”

Derek was impressed.

Derek was being impressed with Stiles more often than not, if he was being honest.

“So,” Stiles said with an exasperated sigh, he turned to Derek with a coy smile, “would I be asking for too much if you did me a favor and got me some juice?”

Derek blinked at Stiles for a moment.

“You want a juice box?” he tried to hold back a laugh; Stiles narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before nodding slowly. “Sure, if it’ll get you to get me juice then yes. I want a juice box.”

Derek gave one loud, short chuckle before getting up and heading over to the mini fridge. He tossed Stiles the juice box, “ Thank youuuu,” Stiles moaned as he poked the straw inside and drank. Derek sat a little farther from him, but it still didn’t save him from marveling at the sounds Stiles made as he enjoyed his juice box. He was a little weirded out that he found it so seductive.

-

Later that day when the sun was setting and the winds were warm and gentle, Stiles was grateful that the shoot was scheduled so late, today had been so hot. Sure, it was warm in New York and sometimes it got really hot, but this tropical heat was something else. He swam in the pool lazily as the sky turned into violets and oranges.

He was floating around the water, enjoying the lukewarm feel of it when suddenly there was a splash and water consumed his face. He turned upright to stand; his eyes shot daggers at Boyd now swimming lazy circles around the pool.

“Dude!” Stiles yelled in protest, “ a little warning would be nice next time, Boyd.”

Boyd shrugged, somehow managing it as he swam. “It’s everybody’s pool!”

Stiles sighed, but turned away before letting himself sink into the water. He stayed under for a while, just liking the feeling of the water around him before he came up for air. He said his goodbye to Boyd who was now doing laps, “later!” Boyd called out before diving back in with a big splash.

Stiles wrapped the towel around himself as he walked off into the beach. He stretched his neck from side to side, letting the last rays of the sun hit his skin for a moment before looking forward once again. He absentmindedly dried himself in front of the beach’s shore, eyes thoughtful as he looked out into the ocean.

The towel slipped through his fingers before they ran through his hair. He tugged at it a little, still damp and fresh before sighing and shifting his weight to his right foot for a moment.

He heard the soft heels of somebody walking towards him in the sand, they were almost silent. The warm skin of his neck grew warmer, like it sensed someone approaching. He didn’t turn to greet the person instead he waited until Derek stood next to him.

“Did you have a nice swim?” Derek asked, Stiles turned to him then taking in the short, snug swimming trunks Derek sported so beautifully. The thin cardigan like sweater only outlined the hard lines of his chest, Stiles looked away.

“It was good, up until Boyd joined.”

“You can’t blame a guy. You have to enjoy a pool right?”

Stiles turned to Derek once again, but this time to offer him a soft smile, “true. It’s not like you get offered island getaways, warm weather, beaches, and pools every day.”  

Derek smirked at him, “well it’s kind of our job, it’s not like Boyd won’t get another pool for him to enjoy, but still.”

Stiles let the word ‘job’ roll around in his head. This was now his job, could it blossom into a career? Possibly. “Is this your career, Derek?”

The werewolf glanced at Stiles’ eyebrows, furrowed a little in their sincerity.

“Yes, at least for now. I’ve modeled for other brands, but this contract is a long term deal so I guess I’ll be secure here for a while.”

If Derek was secured in the job for a while then Stiles must be as well, he hummed as he searched Derek’s face. For what, he’s not sure, maybe some kind of reluctance a grimace even, but there was nothing.

Derek was sure of his words.

“How do you hide it?”

Derek was confused for a while and a little scared Stiles might have found out his true feelings, but relaxed when Stiles faked claws with his hands. Oh.

“Normally, with flashes from photography our eyes shine bright and blue, I know it’s kind of weird.” Derek liked the way Stiles smiled.

“So, with that issue I have to wear special contact lenses. It’s no big deal; it’s just that I can see the little imperfections in them at times. Like right now.”

Stiles stepped back a little, his own eyes fixing on Derek’s as he tried to see the lenses. He spotted the light blue lines that indicated their presence, “that sucks; well I have perfect vision, so I’m glasses free.”

Derek laughed, “No you don’t. You have perfect human vision. I have better vision.”

A fist playfully punched Derek’s arm, “shut up,” Stiles said teasingly.

“And I’m not human, you said so yourself.” Stiles said as he bumped his bare shoulder with Derek’s clothed one.

“True, but you’re still technically human. You just have abilities that are supernatural and effect werewolves exclusively.”

With a playful smile Stiles reached out to push at Derek’s forehead. “Don’t offend me, Derek. Remember I can go all Alpha’s Mate on your werewolf ass.” Derek didn’t’ seem to mind how Stiles called him out on his species so plainly in public, even if no one was around in hearing distance.

“try it,” Derek dared, he hadn’t budged the slightest from  Stiles human strength powered push.

Stiles looked around before meeting Derek’s eyes, Boyd was too busy swimming. With a slow, deep breath Stiles let the power that had now dulled to a constant presence under his skin expand outward. The power was easy to ignore, he had noticed this, but now that he had it in his grasp he felt like he could wield it to his desire. He reached out attentively with his fingers and rested the pads of them against Derek’s forehead.

Derek gulped. Stiles’ eyes were still their shade of whiskey, brown but as Stiles’ scent grew more and more floral, Derek knew he would soon be in trouble. Stiles smelled like spring now, alive, free, and powerful. When his fingers pressed further into his forehead, Derek felt the muscles in his body give up, as if their loyalty had left him and went to Stiles through the contact of their skin. Although this time there was no pain and Stiles’ eyes weren’t bright, gold stars. His eyes remained the molten mess of chocolates, caramels, and ambers.

“Derek,” Stiles said.

 _Holy shit, glorious fuckery of the universe_ did Stiles’ voice make Derek want to give him the fucking moon! Instead he nodded, words failing him.

“Slap yourself across the face, but not too hard.”

And Derek slapped himself across the face.

Stiles pulled his fingers back away from Derek and started to laugh. He laughed so hard, he bent over and fell to the sand, tears welling up and spilling as Derek looked at him with a flushed face and dangerously vengeful eyes.

“You little shit!” Derek said with complete amusement before he descended on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Stiles kept laughing; the sound was beautiful as it mixed with the ocean’s breeze. Derek had to admit if he was Stiles he’d be laughing as well. “Alright,” Derek said with a humored finality to his tone, “you had your laugh, now get up.”

Derek went to take Stiles hands, the hands that were outstretched over his head as he laughed. Derek laced their fingers, his only intent that of helping Stiles up, but the action caused them both too freeze. Stiles breathed quickly, recovering from the quivers in his abs from the laughter as he looked at Derek.

“Derek…” he said his name so softy, almost worried. Derek held their hands together, his body on top of Stiles, who’s face twisted into small pain before his eyes flashed specks of gold. His fingers tightened over Derek’s but Derek was feeling it now too, the soft push of power Stiles’ body was sending outward to get Derek off of him. Derek wasn’t an Alpha therefore Stiles’ body was reacting to the unwelcome.

“Stiles…” Derek swallowed, he held on tighter, but the force grew stronger as it pushed into Derek. It wasn’t completely physical. It was more like it was pushing at Derek from the inside, getting him to move, and now starting to cause small amounts of pain over his chest. He pulled away reluctantly, the pain in his chest still present because that was something his werewolf’s healing apparently had no domain over.

“I’m not an Alpha, Stiles,” he said this gently into the night, Stiles sat up next to him, scooted closer but didn’t touch him.

“So Larry…but I realize I didn’t have feelings for him, so how—“

“Because,” Derek interrupted, “because Larry is an Alpha and your body accepts it freely. You might not have loved him, but your body could have lulled you to like him. It’s all about being an Alpha, which is why you’re an Alpha’s Mate.”

“I’m sorry, so does that mean we can never hug?”

The sadness in Stiles’ voice caused Derek to wince, he really was sad over the fact they couldn’t touch for too long. At least not intimately.

“Hugging is different, it’s just…you should have really spoken with my father, Stiles.”

“Well what’s the difference? Derek tell me.”

“Hugging wouldn’t be a problem if it was simply…platonic, or if it wasn’t intended to be more than just a hug of friendship and it’s my entire fault because I want it to be more.”

There. He said it.

Stiles gripped Derek’s bicep, his eyes wide and fierce even in the darkness of the night. The only light came from behind them from the hotel and the moon above them.

“Derek I—“

But Stiles didin’t have a chance to express his feelings, because Boyd rushed over.

“Guys! They decided to have the shoot now! That way we can go to sleep earlier, take a flight home tomorrow earlier, and be finished earlier! Hurry up!” Stiles let go of Derek, the push between them already building.

“We’ll talk later.” Stiles said with such determination, it was as if he had commanded it with his powers, but Derek knew it was only his affection for Stiles that let Stiles words carry so much weight without the actual use of his abilities. Unless he used his abilities, then he’d have to obey him. At least that issue would be dealt with when they mated, because they would be together, he would fight for that. He watched Stiles walk away for a moment before he turned around and gestured at him wildly.

“Well come on Sourwolf! We have a job to do.”

And a job to do they did have. Touchups were as they usually were, and that was handled with special care to their individual faces to highlight, conceal, and correct small details. As always Derek was the first to be done with the makeup, Emily having rolled her eyes at him as said “you’re too pretty for your own good,” and shooed him away so Stiles could get his turn. They had more than one makeup specialist, but Emily happened to be assigned both Stiles and Derek.

Derek joined Armando over by the tiki torches used primarily for scenic appeal. The extra light they provided was a bonus.

The camera crew was rushing around them as they set up the equipment. “I can already see Stiles becoming the favorite,” Armando said with amusement, his accent was pleasant. Derek turned to him then, he followed Armando’s line of vision to where Stiles was fidgeting in front of Emily.

“Emily!” Stiles said with annoyance as she added soft, pink tinted balm to his lips. “My lips are plenty moisturized I’ll have you know. This just makes them feel too crowded.”

“I didn’t know your lips had feelings,” Emily replied with exasperated sarcasm as she dabbed the balm on Stiles’ lips with care, “now stay still Stiles!”

Stiles stubbornly stopped fidgeting. He let her smooth his eyebrows and highlight his cheekbones, Cupid ’s bow, and diminish the slight darkness under his eyes. She gave him a little mascara too, arguing he couldn’t let his gorgeous eyes go to waste. “Fine,” Stiles had replied.

As the last torches were set up all emitting their golden glows and adding the warmth of the night, Stiles walked over to where he was guided to start. He smiled at their director, gentle lips playful as the director explained something to him quietly.

Stiles looked otherworldly. His face lit by the gold glow of the torches caused his eyes to shimmer. The softness of his lips, smooth, plump, inviting were highlighted by the glow. His skin looked silky too, but around his jaw Derek could see the roughness of his skin. He probably hadn’t shaved this morning, judging by the low shadows on his jaw.

Then they’re giving him clothes and Derek is confused.

Stiles puts it on, sadly covering the really nice underwear that hugged him nicely.

“You guys over there,” Edward tells them, their director, he points Derek and Armando over behind the torches. Meaning way over by the shore where there was only darkness lightly lit by the moon and recycled light. They’re all lined up, Derek, Boyd, Armando, Malfoy (real name: Jeffry, but he reminded Stiles of Malfoy from Harry Potter and Derek realized that was who Jeffry reminded him of as well), and lastly Samuel, who sported stubble similar to Derek’s. Although his skin was much tanner, and he might have been jealous when Stiles had complemented him on his biceps, anyway there were all lined up behind the spaces in-between the torches.

“You’re going to walk up and through the spaces in-between the torches when it’s time alright? This is the last summer commercial, so let’s make it the best. Stiles already knows what he’s doing, you’ll be putting on what Stiles gives you. Stiles will take care of the rest.”

Stiles would take care of the rest? Derek glanced ahead of him where Stiles wiggled his toes in the sand and swung his arms beside him. He waved at Derek after squinting a little into the dark. “Alright!” Edward yelled as he walked back into the lighted area and gestured to the crew.

“Three, two!...”

Sometimes there was music during a commercial, or something to break the silence. That wasn’t the case this time, being it nighttime and so close to a hotel where people were probably asleep wasn’t ideal. Derek watched in silence as Stiles began his walk down the lit torch path, he looked calm, almost thoughtful as he began to undress.

Samuel emerged from the darkness, in nothing but briefs as Stiles maneuvered around him, neck slightly exposed. He was halfway to unbuttoning the thin sweater as he emerged the second gap where Jeffry walked out much like Samuel, but in a speedo. This time Stiles carelessly tossed the sweater at him, Jeffry caught it and began to put it on with focused eyes as Stiles smiled oh so sly at the camera in front of him.

He still walked, this time slipping off the blue tank top, his torso stretching and muscles teasing in the golden light. Boyd emerged to take it from him, he put it on, eyes a little skeptical but he smiled a little when the shirt’s fabric stretched to fit him well.

Lastly it was Derek’s turn, he gulped as Stiles neared. He began to approach. He glanced at Stiles’ hands which were now working to take off his swimming trunks. Derek looked down at himself, fitting the blood rushing downward as he stepped through the gap. Stiles glanced at him for a moment before handing him the swimming trunks, Derek slipped them on easily.

He still stood in front of Stiles, but when he finished Stiles took his bare bicep and lead him away from the camera with a gesture of his head, his arm interlocking with Derek’s. They walked out towards the pool, Derek in the swimming trunks and Stiles in a pair of bright, red briefs.

“CUT!”

There was clapping from the crew and Emily was cheering from the sides as she held her thumbs up at Stiles. Derek stood still, Stiles’ arm still wrapped around his own arm, “that was pretty sexy, am I right?” Stiles asked. He let Derek go as he stepped back.

“Yea, it was great,” Derek said with his best smile. Stiles narrowed his eyes, but didn’t have time to question him because the guys were rushing over with smiles to congratulate him.

“Wow!” Derek heard Stiles say as even Edward complemented him, “If I knew I was this good at walking around in underwear I would have done it sooner!”

They all laughed, even Derek as he comfortably patted Stiles on his bare back.

\--

They were let go to their rooms. They’d be getting up to catch their flight soon enough. Stiles held his spare clothes in hand as he walked towards his room. He fished out the room key from his shorts and sighed in delight when he was able to lie on his bed.

He showered, because it was easier to do that and not have to do it early in the morning. He packed, because he wanted to be ready. He’d be back home soon, his homework was done, and the school year would be over. Then again he still needed to find that Alpha. With a groan he rolled over onto his stomach. “That can wait until tomorrow.”

He fell asleep with the sensation of warm sand under his feet and Derek’s skin on his.   

         

             

 

 

          


End file.
